Gump
by Msynergy
Summary: If I’m Lieutenant Dan, then you’re Forrest Gump. One-shot. Hint of Mac/Stella romance, mostly friendship.


_Gump_

**Disclaimer:** Don't own them, never will.**  
Spoilers:** I guess up to Season 2? -shrug-  
**A/N:** I'm pretty sure that I'm not the only one that's seen the resemblance between Mac and Dan, so if I've stepped on any toes by posting my take on that I meant no offense. The plot bunny bit me hard and wouldn't let go until I wrote this down. A pinch of Mac/Stella in there too, because there needs to be more Smack fic out there gosh darn it! So now a one-shot for your reading pleasure, enjoy.

"C'mon Mac! All I'm saying is that you two look an awful lot alike!"

"Stella, I'm letting you stay here because I'm a nice guy, don't make me change my mind."

She snorted, rolling her eyes.

"Pretty awful comeback Taylor, you're gonna have to do better than that."

"Oh?"

"Oh yes. For one thing, you offered to let me stay here and two, wouldn't let me say no. I'd have been perfectly fine with living out of a hotel for a couple days."

The glare he was giving her softened.

"That's what friends do Stella. I figure I owe you for all the times you let me sleep it off on your couch after Claire-"

He stopped, clearing his throat. She waited; patiently watching him regroup. The hole that Claire had left in his heart would probably never fully heal, even with time. She should know; she'd been the one left to try and patch him up.

Finally, he looked up; his eyes warm again where they'd gone cold moments before.

"But that didn't mean that I wanted you to take over my TV and DVD player when you got here!"

She might have sighed with relief if she wasn't already smiling.

"What? You got something against _Forrest Gump_?"

"I do when you keep saying that I look so much like Lieutenant Dan!"

"It's a compliment, Mac!"

"Being compared to a fictional character from a movie is a compliment?"

"Well, yeah…"

"What was that you said about awful comebacks, Stella?"

She could think of several ways to wipe that smirk off his face, but none were very appropriate for a friendship.

"You want to know why I really think you're like him?"

Her voice was suddenly soft, serious. Mac shifted in his seat beside her on the couch.

"Why?"

"You're like him because you're stubborn. You're like him because you'd rather fight your demons alone than ask for help. That's why he reminds me of you, not just because you physically look alike."

Silence.

Stella felt her heart sink. She'd said too much.

The movie played on in front of them forgotten for several long minutes before she made up her mind.

"Look, Mac. I'm sorry. I've said enough so I-I think I'm just going to grab my stuff and get that hotel room. The exterminators will be done at my place before I know it, so-"

She'd made it halfway to the door before his voice stopped her cold in her tracks.

"If I'm Lieutenant Dan, then you're Gump."

She spun on her heels to face him.

"What?!"

"If I'm Lieutenant Dan, then you're Forrest Gump," he shrugged, rising from the couch.

"Oh, and why's that?"

"You'd never leave me behind, even if I wanted you to."

She smiled a little at that. He got closer.

"It's what I do," she shrugged, mimicking him.

"Take care of me?" he asked.

He was so close, closer than he'd ever been on purpose. It would take only the slightest move forward and they'd be-

"Stella?"

"Yeah?"

Oh right, he'd asked her a question… Damn, what did he say?

"Yes, I do."

His arms were around her before she was even aware of it, holding on tight. The move surprised her, but not moments later her own arms wrapped themselves around him, her face burying itself into his neck. Even if nothing more ever came of them, she sighed, she'd always have this. She could almost convince herself that it would be all she'd ever need from him too. But, just then, in that moment, it was enough.

"C'mon Gump, we still have a movie to watch," he smirked as they parted from their a-few-seconds-too-long embrace.

"Call me Gump one more time and whenever I see you in the lab I'll shout 'Lieutenant Dan!' at the top of my lungs," she threatened, following him back to the couch and returning to her seat as he did his.

The threat was a real one, even though right after she'd said it she scooted closer to the spot he'd claimed and rested her head on his shoulder.

"You would too," he mumbled, his eyes glued to the screen again.

"Yup," she smiled, very aware of his arm as it lifted to rest across her shoulders, her head as a result ending up against his chest. He didn't seem to notice, and she didn't ask.

"Fine, deal, _Gump_."

She laughed.

**A/N: **Love it, hate it, don't care, the bunny finally detached itself so I'm happy! Thanks for reading!


End file.
